


Tom and Noelle Shorts!

by rancheel



Series: When You Depart From Me Sorrow Abides, and Happiness Takes His Leave [1]
Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Engagement, Established Relationship, F/M, King Lear - Freeform, Morning After, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Rating May Change, References to Shakespeare, Shakespeare Quotations, Shakespearean Language, Sick Character, alcohol mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2019-10-27 21:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17774525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rancheel/pseuds/rancheel
Summary: I have a lot of extra Tom and Noelle content bouncing in my head often from my day-to-day activities. Whether it be me watching a video involving Tom in any way, or me just doing random things, I have an extreme amount of content that I write out about these two, and have no clue if it's part of their story or not. So, I decided that they deserved their own little short story/chaptered fic thing.This is where you'll see little bits of Ciddleston (Toelle? I have no idea) content without waiting years on end for a story with plot that shows off their lives together.





	1. Fall In Love With Tom Hiddleston and Noelle Cooper

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! I'm in the process of writing a "sequel" of sorts to Theatre Credits, I hope you like seeing Tom and Noelle all cutesy and happy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Noelle get invited to record an interesting video for a company's Youtube Channel. 
> 
> This piece is (obviously) based off of the video "Fall In Love With Tom Hiddleston In 20 Seconds" from HuffPost Live.

“So I just stare into the camera?” Tom questioned as he sat in front of a painting, looking at some of the HuffPost Live workers.

“Just smile, do whatever you normally do,” The camera man said, Tom pushing his glasses up with his middle finger absentmindedly. Noelle just smiled widely as she watched Tom ask more questions while she stood off to the side, wearing her own pair of glasses as well for when it was her turn to shoot her video.

She was wearing a black shirt with a light denim jacket and jeans with sandals since the temperature in the area was definitely more forgiving than usual. She was somewhat matching with Tom, who had on a stone colored button up and his regular jeans and grey boots.

“Smile and just focus in on the camera, got it,” She heard Tom say before he rubbed his hands together in his lap before the camera man called action.

The few people in the room watched Tom just sit and smile a little awkwardly into the camera as they kept conversing, Noelle covered her mouth to hide her smile before she moved a little closer to where the camera was.

“Tom, take the glasses off!” Noelle exclaimed playfully as she was still off to the side out of the shot. Tom kept his composure and smoothly removed his glasses, smiling once more into the camera as he blinked. Noelle dramatically placed a hand on her chest and watched Tom before someone called time.

The camera kept rolling as the camera man was off talking to someone when time was called.

“All the girls that watch this are going to be all “when he takes off his glasses, _holy shit!”_ ” Noelle joked, Tom looking over at her before leaning back to laugh as he pushed his glasses back onto his face, the camera man quickly moving back to his station to stop rolling for Tom’s little shoot.

Tom got up from his chair and made his way behind the camera now, meeting up with Noelle.

“How does it feel to know that you’re probably the father of over a million babies now?” Noelle teased as she watched Tom lean down to press a kiss onto her forehead.

“I’d rather be the father of your babies, ‘Elle,” Tom said as he laughed, Noelle smiling widely before she leaned up slightly to press a kiss to the corner of his lips before quickly moving to take his spot.

“Smooth talker Hiddleston, you sure that isn’t your real name?”

“I don’t know, it just might be.”

Noelle started to grin as she carefully climbed into the seat Tom was once in, slouching slightly as she adjusted her glasses a bit, watching everyone work around Tom and a few other workers that were sitting around before the camera man returned.

“Knock ‘em dead, Noelle!” Tom playfully cheered where she was standing,  Noelle rolling her eyes fondly before looking at the camera guy.

“Just do what Tom did but hotter?”

“Whatever you’d like to do, Ms. Cooper,” the guy reassured. Noelle smiled wide and nodded, pulling up one of her legs to hug it to her chest, moving to rest her chin on top of it to make herself relax.

Noelle sat up straight once the camera man started to count down before calling action.

She smiled sweetly into the camera’s lens, running a hand through her hair before pushing her glasses up. She gets why Tom was so awkward about this now, she had _no_ idea what to do after that.

Noelle was going to take her glasses off, but Tom had already done that, so she just leaned her head down slightly to let some of her hair fall in front of her face before taking her bottom lip between her teeth before she shook her head and started to laugh right as someone called time behind the camera.

“I think half of the male population is wanting you to have their kids now,” Tom said playfully, which caused Noelle to laugh even more to where she covered her mouth, the camera man stopped rolling after that and started to move around once more.

Noelle carefully got up from her position on the chair, stumbling back to where Tom was as she kept giggling, burying her face in his chest as he wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

“We still have to watch them back to be sure we’re okay with what was recorded, Noelle, stop giggling!”

  
“I can’t help it! The fact that the male population want _me?_ It’s hilarious!”


	2. Paw-fully Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's early December, and Noelle and Tom spend their first day back from the States going out to get Bobby from Tom's sister's place before heading home to stay warm in the cold weather.

“Do you really have to get up? What about just calling your sister to bring Bobby over so we can stay in bed all day?” Noelle groaned from her side of the bed as Tom was already up, pulling on a pair of jeans.

“I’d rather go out and save Emma the trip. And you and I both know you’re _wide_ awake, dear. You may as well get up and come with me.”

Noelle just groaned more dramatically from her comfortable position, trying to blow some of her hair that was falling in front of her face away from her line of sight, even if she couldn’t see where Tom was standing right now.

Tom laughed at how Noelle was acting and carefully made his way around their luggage they had thrown into their room before passing out after their flight home in the early morning, ending up near the edge of her side of the bed.

“We can go to that little coffee place you’ve been aching to try after we go and get him?”

Noelle knew this was bait to get her out and about to try and fix her messy sleep schedule _before_ it became a problem. And _damn him_ , it was working.

She let out a quiet sigh and just rag-dolled completely on the mattress under the blanket, looking as if she was _really_ debating on going out with Tom.

Tom wasn’t really phased by this and just reached a hand out to push the strands she was blowing at a moment ago away from her eyes gently before moving to bend down and place a kiss to her forehead. Noelle just let out what sounded like an aggressive sigh.

“You’re lucky you’re cute or I’d send you out there to do this all by yourself.”

Tom smiled proudly down at Noelle and quickly pressed a kiss to her lips before he was swatted away.

“Do you want to get a shower in or anything?”

“Nah, Just toss me a pair of my jeans and a jumper and we can go,” Noelle said letting out a sigh as she finally sat up in bed, Tom moving back over to the luggage to flip open Noelle’s and grab the first pair of jeans he could find.

* * *

Luckily, the coffee shop allowed pets. And luckily Noelle didn’t take a shower before they left to get Bobby, because it was lightly snowing, and like hell would she walk out with wet hair in the snow.

“One Chai Tea Latte for the pretty lady,” Tom said happily, placing one of the three cups he was holding in his hands down before Noelle, who was holding Bobby in her lap to keep him warm just incase his harness he was wearing wasn’t doing the job.

“Thank you, sir,” Noelle replied, gently rubbing Bobby’s sides before leaning down to press a kiss between his ears. Tom grinned and nodded back in return before he carefully slid into the booth across from the two, gently placing the cup with no lid next to Noelle’s latte before leaning over to scratch under Bobby’s chin with his index finger.

“And one cup of whipped cream for a _good boy_.”

Tom and Noelle decided to leave once Bobby had finished his whipped cream so they could finally get home and not have to deal with the cold weather and _actually_ drink their hot drinks in the cold so they didn’t freeze.

“He looks like a walking snowball, you have to admit that it’s adorable,” Noelle spoke as she kept her arm tightly hooked around Tom’s, her latte in both of her hands while Tom held Bobby’s leash in one hand, his coffee in the other as he chuckled.

“I do agree, but it’s going to be a _nightmare_ to clean him off when we’re back at the flat.”

“Let’s _not_ think about that, maybe,” Noelle huffed, taking a quick sip of her latte again as the wind blew, the both of them tensing up considerably as they slowed their pace so they could look for cars on the road they wanted to cross.

“Right, right. What should we think about on the rest of our walk home?” Tom questioned as they both checked the road at the same time while Bobby shook off all the snow he had on him once more, trotting as the trio crossed the crosswalk.

“We could think about how warm we’ll be in due time, or we could think about Christmas decorations. We’ve yet to put the tree up.”

Tom let out a loud hum as he gently tugged on Bobby’s leash, sipping his coffee.

“You’re right, we haven’t gotten anything up yet,” Tom mused as he cleared his throat, starting to see the familiar row of flats.

“I’ll give us _some_ slack, since we did just come back from America, but we mustn’t slack off _too_ much!” Noelle exclaimed dramatically, moving a hand from her warm cup to wave it around dramatically. Tom laughed once more and shook his head fondly.

“Darling, could you hold my coffee so I can get the key?” Tom questioned suddenly as they slowed to a standstill, Bobby sitting excitedly in front of the door. Noelle quickly unhooked her arm from his, shuddering from the loss of warmth before nodding and carefully reaching over his arm with Bobby’s leash to successfully grab his coffee in her free hand, standing normally once more to watch him dig in his pants pocket for the key.

“Thank you, love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good morning! I might be posting the first chapter of the Theatre Credits "sequel" today! I may even post another chapter on this piece later today if I'm feeling it. Yay to productivity! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	3. One Sip Too Many

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noelle's a little too tipsy after drinking a few glasses of wine and Tom decides after a few interesting questions it's time to cut her off, but she's clearly having none of that.

“If we were in the old days, how much land d’you think my Dad woulda got for me?” Noelle asked before she took a long sip of her wine, lounging on the couch while Tom came back with another glass of whiskey in his hand before plopping back where Noelle lifted her legs up for him to sit.

Tom let out a chuckle combined with a small grunt as he fell back against the couch cushions in Noelle’s flat before he moved to take a sip from his glass.

“Well, if it were _my_ family giving the land,” Tom started, happily accepting his fate of being Noelle’s leg rest before continuing, “you’d probably get a _phenomenal_ amount.”

Noelle smiled as she finally stopped drinking from her now half empty glass, Tom’s arms gently resting on top of her legs.

“Really? I thought I’d be getting goats from you, RADA. Your family seems to be more of the goat type.”

“Should I be taking offense to this, Madam?” Tom questioned with a small smile as he went to take another sip of his whiskey.

“Maybe, I dunno. You went to Cambridge. You tell me,” Noelle said, moving to take a small sip from her wine glass now.

Tom opened his mouth to reply, but Noelle beat him to the punch as she cleared her throat.

“You remember that one photoshoot you did years ago? That 1893 thing?”

Tom rose a brow at the question and looked over at Noelle’s flushed face, watching as she watched herself swirl around the bit of wine in her glass.

“Have you been Googling me, Noelle?”

“Answer the question, goat boy.”

Tom huffed fondly as he started to absentmindedly swirl his own drink in his cup as he sat and thought for a moment.

“The photoshoot with the bathtub?”

Noelle practically shot up, sitting up straight right away as a hand flew to smack onto his shoulder, cheering slightly.

“Yes! That one! You looked drop dead _gorgeous_ in those blue slacks and that red dotted shirt? I may as well be _dead_ ,” Noelle exaggerated, gently gripping Tom’s shirt collar to tug at it a little bit before she fell back into her laying position, laughing before taking more to drink from her wine glass.

Tom smiled shyly and ducked his head to look down at his glass, moving a hand to gently scratch at the scruff that was growing on his face.

“You really think so?”

“Think so? _Darling,_ I know so!” Noelle exclaimed, sipping once more from her glass before almost choking as she pulled away to speak again.

“That other outfit that made you look like a cowboy? The blue plaid shirt with those jeans?” Noelle coughed out, clearing her throat successfully as she pointed over at Tom with her wine glass in hand. She moved the glass down and cradled it with one hand before imitating a chef’s kiss.

“ _Yeehaw_ , Thomas. _Yeehaw indeed_.”

Tom just laughed as he leaned over to carefully take the less than half empty wine glass out of Noelle’s hand. Noelle was already whining when she willingly let Tom take it.

“My love, I think you’ve had _more_ than enough to drink.”

“But Tommy! I’m not even finished with it!” Tom grimaced slightly at the nickname as he tried not to laugh right in her face that was now inches away from his own as she tried to get the glass back.

“Noelle, I’m more than sure you’ll be fine. I’ll get us both some water and we can keep talking about how I look like a cowboy.”

Noelle stopped fighting slightly, just looking up at Tom pouting.

“The pout isn’t going to make me give you the wine back, darling.” Tom grunted as he leaned over Noelle’s legs, placing both his whiskey glass and her wine glass down on the coffee table.

Noelle’s second plan was to try and give him the puppy eyes. Tom still didn’t budge.

“Nope. No. You’re _not_ winning this time around,” He said firmly, lifting Noelle’s legs up and off his lap before he moved to quickly stand, only for Noelle to move into her final plan.

Straddle him.

Noelle was quick to pull Tom back down by the bottom hem of his shirt, landing on the couch with a loud grunt before Noelle was quick to get on her knees, throwing her left leg over Tom’s right.

Tom was impressed that his girlfriend, who was practically _wine drunk_ could still accomplish to get herself on top of him, one way or another.

She carefully wound her arms around Tom’s neck, tangling a hand into his extremely short curls as she shifted around in his lap to get comfortable, not even noticing Tom tensing up considerably.

“No-Noelle..”

Noelle smirked slightly and leaned forwards into Tom’s chest, carefully moving to whisper in his ear suggestively.

“Can I have the drink back now, _baby?"_

Yeah, Tom was definitely in for a long night tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter of You Have Witchcraft In Your Lips is being worked on! Maybe some (terribly written) suggestive content can hold you over as I try to write it out the way I want it to be. Happy March!


	4. Knight In Shining Armour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few days after their engagement and ACE Comic Con, Noelle's feeling a little under the weather when both her and Tom have the day off.

Noelle hummed as she sat at their dining room table, slowly mixing around her oatmeal in her small bowl so it could cool down as she turned the page in her newest book.

Tom was humming along to the music from the radio as he finished making his mug of coffee, moving to sit in the seat next to Noelle where his laptop sat.

“I still cannot believe you haven’t read _King Lear,_ ” Tom huffed gently as he finally sat down, taking a careful sip from his cup. Noelle let out a small sniffle with a smile, going over the second page of the entire book as she tried not to glance at her shirtless lover.

“Well I’m sorry I didn’t take the time to read it until now,” Noelle replied fondly as she cleared her throat.

 _“Good my lord, you have begot me, bred me, loved me: I return those duties back as are right fit, obey you, love you, and most honour you. why have my sisters husbands, if they say they love you all? Haply, when I shall wed, that lord whose hand must take my plight shall carry half my love with him, half my care and duty: Sure, I shall never marry like my sisters, to love my father all.”_ Noelle recited in a high, soothing voice, finally taking a quick glance up at Tom to see if he’d continue as he placed his mug back in it’s rightful spot on the table. Tom also cleared his throat as he fixed his glasses, his own smile growing as he went back to his work on his laptop.

_“But goes thy heart with this?”_

Noelle held back a scoff before replying in the same tone. _“Ay, my good lord.”_

“Have you taken a liking to Cordelia, love?”

“Maybe a bit. I’m only on the top of page two, it’s going to take a bit of time to get through this and comprehend it. I may be good at Shakespeare, but I’m not _that_ good,” Noelle remarked in her gruff voice she’s gained from being a little under the weather. Tom let out a small hum as he started to type.

“I can always offer a hand at comprehension.”

“And pull a Professor Hiddleston on me? I thought you _didn’t_ like roleplaying in the bedroom?” Noelle joked back casually, sliding the book away from her slightly to place her now cooled oatmeal in front of her to eat. Tom rose a brow and glanced over at his fiancée, placing a hand under his chin.

“Now, now. I never said _that._ Don’t give me any ideas, you’re starting to get sick and you know what that means,” Tom spoke sternly, pointing over at her as she just rolled her eyes and carefully scooped up some oatmeal on her spoon to blow on it before letting it into her mouth.

“I am not! My voice is just deciding to take a vacation!” Noelle exclaimed after she swallowed, Tom just letting out a small laugh as his eyes skimmed over his screen, his fingers rubbing through his beard.

“Noelle-”

“Don’t use that tone.”

“What tone?”

“ _That_ tone. The tone you use when you want me to agree with you but I stand my ground? Or that one where you were sick and tried to convince me not to take care of you?” Noelle stated suddenly, her voice cracking at the end slightly before she took in a deep breath, trying to hold back a cough that was trying to work its way out of her throat.

“Sweetheart..”

Noelle held up a finger, still holding her breath to try and get the cough to go away as Tom’s face started shifting into the solemn _I love you, but please admit I’m right_ look. She really didn’t want to let him win. Not this time around. However, she didn’t really have a choice because her elbow went to cover her mouth quickly as a dry, rough cough finally let itself out.

Tom kept looking at her as Noelle finally recovered. Letting a quiet sigh accompanied by a wheeze leave her lips as she spooned more oats into her mouth.

Tom gave her a small sad smile before carefully getting up and dropping a kiss on her forehead that did, as a matter of fact, feel warm.

“I’ll start the kettle so we can get some tea in you. Would you like me to head out to get you some throat lozenges?” Tom asked softly, a hand gently pushing through her slightly tamed bed head before moving to cup her cheek as she chewed what she’d put in her mouth slightly. She let some air barely blow out of her stuffy nose before a small nod was nudging against his hand.

“What kinds are you wanting? The Halls ones?” He pressed gently, Noelle swallowing before speaking.

“The Ricola ones?” Noelle questioned back faintly, finally just letting Tom win this whole ordeal completely. Tom held back a small coo at her face looking like a child’s before giving an encouraging nod.

“The herbal ones you liked? You want me to pick up anything else?”

“Cough syrup?”

“You’ve got it. I’ll throw on a hoodie after I start the kettle and be back as soon as I can,” Tom said reassuringly, a slightly happier smile on his face as Noelle just pressed her head into his hand. He let out a small chuckle before he moved to try and hug Noelle as she sat, her head practically buried in his bare stomach.

“Dear, you’ve got to let me go so I can-"

“Let me at least love on you for a minute, Thomas,” Noelle huffed against his skin before Tom just rolled his eyes fondly, starting to run his hand through her hair again, her arms squeezing at his sides slightly.

Yeah, he could just stay here for a moment or two before going out to the shops.


	5. Celebrity Boyfriends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom made breakfast for Noelle and himself when he asks a question that he's been curious about since he asked about her theatre credits.

“Who was your boyfriend you dated anyways? You said it was someone famous,” Tom spoke casually as he moved his way around his kitchen, cooking breakfast for Noelle and himself after she’d spent the night back at his again.

“How do you remember that? I can barely remember which of my brothers has a kid on the way and you remember _that?_ ” Noelle huffed as she rubbed a thumb over the rim of her mug Tom had given her filled with her tea, just how she takes it. He pays attention to detail, and has a god-like memory. Noelle can’t figure out whether she’s amused by it or jealous.

“It was the day I realized that I wanted to try and ask you on a date, _of course_ I remember that. I remember the whole conversation,” Tom said as he turned his head to look back at Noelle over his shoulder. 

“My memory is impeccable, darling, you’ll have to deal with that,” Tom teased before he turned back to the pan of eggs he was battling. Noelle laughed fondly and shook her head before taking another sip of tea.

“I dunno if you deserve to be told, Thomas,” Noelle teased back in a weird accent. The both of them laughed after a moment of silence before breakfast was done and Tom stood across from Noelle at his kitchen island as he set both of their plates down before grabbing silverware.

“Seriously though, do I know them?”

“You’re not going to let this go, are you?” Noelle questioned with an amused look on her face as she took a fork from his hand when he handed it to her.

“I will if you want me to, but I’m just _curious_.” Noelle eyed Tom as he stabbed some of the egg on his plate to get it into his mouth. He made eye contact with Noelle as he chewed and even hummed out a little _what_.

“Alright.”

Tom rose a brow as he swallowed what he’d chewed before feeling around for his mug of coffee before turning around to grab it from the side of the stove top then turning back to look back at Noelle as she started to eat some bacon. 

“Alright?”

“I’ll tell you,” Noelle started as she chewed a small piece of bacon quickly before swallowing so she didn’t speak with her mouth full before continuing, “but you’ve gotta guess.”

Tom smiled wide as he sipped his coffee before placing the mug down.

“Really? I’ve just got to list the names of people I know?” Noelle nodded as she continued eating her piece of bacon.

“Alright then, I’ll start off with... Any of the Hemsworth brothers?”

Noelle almost inhaled some of the food she was chewing and held back a laugh as she covered her mouth to try and swallow the rest of what she had chewed before speaking.

“No! I mean, maybe in my _dreams_ or something, but no,” Noelle replied, laughing loudly at Tom’s fake hurt expression. “You and I both know that I love you and not _Thor_ , my love.”

Tom let out a laugh now playfully swatting at Noelle’s empty hand that was reaching for her tea.

“That’s good to know, darling. Charlie Cox?”

“Nope, close friend though, wouldn’t be too shocked if he and I had gotten together.”

“Eddie Redmayne?”

“Eddie is a sweetheart, but no,” Noelle replied as she started to reach for her tea again as Tom went to put some food in his mouth while he sat back and thought for a moment before speaking up after he swallowed while Noelle sipped at her tea.

“Benedict?”

Noelle carefully put down her mug and kept eating as if she didn’t hear Tom. He definitely knew what his answer was.

“Really? You and _Ben?_ When did that happen?” Noelle covered her mouth as she laughed, carefully swallowing her mouth full of eggs.

“It happened when he and I both attended LAMDA.” Tom clicked his tongue and nodded, standing up straight now as he crossed his arms over his bare chest. Noelle rose a brow at this action and sat up a little straighter.

“What? Is it _that_ hard to believe?”

“No, darling, it’s not, but it makes a lot of sense as to how he knows a lot about what you like,” Tom said as he kept his arms crossed, still looking as if he was thinking. Noelle tilted her head slightly and placed her fork down on her half empty plate.

“Do you two talk about me?” Noelle questioned, feeling a little flattered but worried at the same time.

“Well, of course we do! I always talk about you with him, all good things. He’s told me stories about you two back in LAMDA, but nothing about you two _dating_. However, after thinking about it I can definitely see it,” Tom reasoned, slowly moving back down to hunch over his food, catching Noelle’s eyes with his own. “You’re still worried about what he’s said, aren’t you?”

Noelle just blushed in response before nodding slightly.

“Darling, he’s said only good things. This is Benedict we’re talking about, and if he had any disdain towards you, I’m more than sure you both wouldn’t speak so highly of each other.”

Noelle shrugged as she broke their eye contact to adjust the oversized shirt of Tom’s she wore, her cheeks still tinted red.

“You’ve got a point,” Noelle said before starting to smile softly, grabbing her fork again to start eating.

“‘Course I do,” Tom said smugly before he cleared his throat, letting out a small laugh when he caught Noelle chucking some of her eggs at him.

“ _Hey!_ ”

“Don’t be rude, RADA!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in a small rut with the second chapter of "Assistance Required," but I hope you enjoyed some more Tom and Noelle lore! This kinda foreshadows some plans I've made, looking back at it. (I'd add the side-eye emoji if I could. Just imagine it here, please.)


	6. Mr and Mrs Olivier Award Winner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Noelle enjoying a drive out to the 2019 Olivier Awards.

“I bet you’re all going to get nominated for an Olivier next year,” Noelle said as she leaned up against Tom’s side in the back of their shared car.

Tom let out a fond laugh and leaned his head down to press a kiss to Noelle’s bare shoulder as his hand stayed resting on her waist.

“Of course you’d say that, dear.”

“What’s that tone for? It’s true! _“And the Olivier for best revival goes to..”_ ” Noelle said dramatically, suddenly sitting up and holding her arms out for effect, Tom’s hand slipping off of her waist to press his fingertips into her hip as he tried not to laugh. 

“ _”Betrayal, at the Harold Pinter Theatre!”_ ”

Tom finally let out a laugh at Noelle’s voice going deeper and moved his hand from her hip to run a hand in his beard.

Noelle was quick to turn and look over her shoulder at him, pouting as she shifted back into his side.

“Shut up! It’s true! You’d get best actor, Charlie would get best actor in a supporting role, Zawe would get best actress-”

“And you’d get best actress in a musical,” Tom included quickly, moving his hand back to her waist quickly, digging his fingertips into the deep blue fabric of her matching dress and resting his chin on her bare shoulder gently.

Noelle let out a small huff.

“Thomas.”

“Noelle,” Tom said back sternly, smirking slightly as he pressed his lips to the side of her neck only to hear her sigh lightly.

“You’re lucky I don’t want to fight with you on that topic right now,” Noelle reasoned softly as she looked out the window at the other side of the car. She could feel Tom’s smug smile and his beard scratching against her skin.

“You don’t want to fight about it because you know I’d win.” Tom tightened his grip as he wrapped his other hand around her waist now, his hands clasping right over her stomach.

Noelle rolled her eyes and shifted around against Tom.

“Don’t make me do bad things to you, Mr. Olivier Award winner.”

Tom let out a hum as he pressed one last kiss against Noelle’s neck before moving to lean his head back to try not to get Noelle _too_ flustered.

“Of course not,” Tom started, sounding genuinely reassuring before moving to whisper in Noelle’s ear, “that’s for the ride home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This piece was (obviously) written during the 2019 Olivier Awards. I have a bigger piece I want to post today, however I’ve been dealing with no wifi for almost a week, so this is to actually tide myself over until I get wifi again, which will hopefully be today. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed some extremely short and extremely sweet PG-13 banter.


End file.
